Tag
by Wolfism
Summary: He wasn't thinking, just running. He had to get away from that demon or suffer the "consequences" later.


**Title:** Tag  
**Pairing:** Ryou Bakura x Yami Bakura (Tendershipping)  
**Summary:** He wasn't thinking, just running. He had to get away from that demon or suffer the consequences later.  
_**WARNING:**_ Yaoi/Lemon Ahead.

* * *

Footsteps. Footsteps padding down an endless hallway. It was dark, whispered death, and _scary_. Ryou dared not to stop running. Running was all he could do; to win, to survive, to escape from_ him_. He didn't want to think of what the malevolent beast would do to him if he caught him. Subdue him, torture him, control him. They were all options Ryou would rather not choose and he continued to run for as long as his legs could carry him. All too soon though, his lungs demanded oxygen, and he had to stop, keeling over to reclaim his breath.

_"Ryooouu!"_  
Ryou froze. That voice; that hostile, dominating voice echoed through the hallway._  
"Whats the matter? Out of breath?"  
_

No, he couldn't let that monster, no _demon_, catch him. He had to keep running. His legs were tender from the extended exercise, but he didn't care! He could already feel _him_ clawing at his back, ready to tear and rip his pretty little flesh apart. Ryou saw a door and he quickly ran to it. He prayed it wasn't locked as he turned the rusty old knob. _Click. _Yes! He darted inside, locking the door behind him. The room was even darker than the hallway. Oh no, where was he now? Was he safe, or was he trapped? Maybe hiding was the worst idea. Maybe he should have kept running.

_"I'm coming for you, Ryou."_

Chills hitch-hiked their way up Ryou's back. The British teen felt like he was going to lose his mind. Where was he? Was he in the room? Was he outside? The voice emanated from everywhere, so any attempt to locate a source failed. He turned to face the door, deciding whether or not he should return to the hallway and run, but he felt himself backing away from the door until he bumped into something. He jumped. A sigh of relief escaped his lips. _'Just a wall.'  
_

But his train of thought went out the window when he heard the door slowly creak open. His brown eyes widened in horror. No. It couldn't be. Did he find him? But he was sure the door was locked? Maybe he was imagining things.

_"Heheheh."_

The dark chuckle reassured him that he wasn't imagining things. That demon had found him. Ryou looked around hopeless in the dark, praying there was a last minute way to escape, but alas there was not. He heard footsteps slowly inching their way toward him. Thats it, he lost. He was going to be taken by this demon and ravaged. He _smiled_.

A cold hand grabbed his wrist, long skinny fingers gripping him securely. "Caught ya, Ryou."

And within a second, the room lit up with a light fading in out of nowhere from the ceiling. Ryou was almost blinded by the light due to running around in the dark so much. Once his eyes refocused, they settled on the perpetrator who finally managed to capture him. He was tall, had pale skin that almost seemed to glow, long white hair with bangs that pointed upright, and deep brown eyes. He was the spirit of the Millennium Ring; a thief of his time and era, but also a very captivating and alluring person. His name was...

"Bakura."  
The spirit smirked. "Did you really think you could get away from me?"  
"If there was a chance..." Ryou said, a half mischievous smile spreading across his lips.  
The spirit laughed, making the boy in his grasp tremble. "Well guess what?" He leaned in closer to Ryou, his lips millimeters away from his. _"You're it."_

Barely two seconds went by before Ryou was grabbed harshly by his hair and arm and dragged to a bed. He was thrown on it, _hard_. It almost knocked the wind out of him. Though a closer examination revealed that it wasn't a bed; it was more like a small cot, with springs and a soft mattress, barely enough to sustain two people, but it stayed secure. Ryou watched as Bakura loomed over him. What would he do?

Suddenly, those same two hands that were normally used for thievery and torment, wrapped themselves gently around Ryou's back. Oh yes, the demon before him had a _delicate_ side as well. He would never tear Ryou to pieces and watch him writhe in pain just for his own sick satisfaction... _would he? _He hugged the British boy to his chest, snaking his cold hands under his shirt and slithering his fingertips ghost-like down his spine. Ryou mewed slightly. He saw why cats liked to have their backs stroked; the thought never really occurred to him that it felt _this_ good. His back arched, causing his chest to touch Bakura's. He wanted to feel more of him. His lips were then caressed by his. He allowed acceptance for a tongue to slide inside and taste his mouth. Bakura almost wanted to drool. His little light tasted exquisite; sweet, delectable_, exotic_._  
_

He broke away from the kiss and pulled Ryou's shirt over his head, revealing an aura of perfect, vanilla cream skin. The room was cold, and Ryou's skin riddled with goosebumps, but it only made Bakura all the more excited. He trailed his slick, wet tongue all over the boy's chest, savoring the delicate flesh. Ryou felt his pants tightening; his body was getting anxious. His breath hitched when Bakura bit one of his nipples and then the other. His face became flushed with red. He was going to lose it.

"Pl-please..." Ryou begged. "No more. No more teasing."  
Bakura smirked. He didn't want to stop. Teasing was his way of _torture_. There would be no fun if he stopped now.

He let go of Ryou and slid off of the cot. Ryou eyed him carefully. The very man he wanted to get away from, he suddenly wanted to grab hold of. Bakura must have sensed this, because what he wanted to do next, would surely have the British teen begging to let him go. He grabbed Ryou's hands, and pulled them over his head. Ryou heard the jingling of metal. He didn't know what it was, but shivered when the cold object was cuffed tightly around his wrists. He looked up and his eyes widened. Shackles. But why?

Bakura chuckled. Ryou trembled. A demon's laugh is always unnerving. "Now, Ryou, I'm going to have fun torturing you even more."

Ryou gulped. Maybe he should have just stayed quiet. He knew better than to ask such a thing, from such a person. Now he was chained; made immobile by the person he just moments ago, was trying to get away from. But it didn't bother him one bit. He was on his knees, helpless, but wanton. Bakura got back on the bed, and his nails ran down Ryou's stomach, threatening to just cut into him and rip out his insides. But the sharp tips kept going, until they reached the hem of his jeans. Ryou bit his lip; his excitement was showing greatly through the bulge in his pants. It wasn't fair how honest his body was sometimes, but it was just natural. He closed his eyes when he felt Bakura unzipping his jeans. Then the button, and finally he was exposed.

Bakura firmly grasped his length, giving it a few strokes. Ryou gasped and the shackles shook in response. Bakura repeated the process, watching as Ryou grew desperate with want, with _need_. He decided that he had teased him enough and leaned down to make the boy melt in his mouth. He sucked lightly on the tip before taking him in deeper. Ryou threw his head back, moaning loudly into the air. He tried to buck his hips, but Bakura held them down. Was it supposed to feel good to be devoured by a demon? He tugged desperately at the shackles, so he could entangle his fingers in Bakura's hair, but his attempts failed. The pleasurable knots in his stomach started to twist, signaling he was nearing his limit. His wrists were bruised and red from tugging at the chains so much. Bakura continued to pleasure him with his mouth, his tongue licking and mapping the underside of his length. Ryou was close, so so close. He shook his head side to side before letting it drop backward. At first he seemed still, but his body rocked with delight as he came in the spirit's mouth and his essence greedily swallowed. Bakura sat up, licking his lips and smirking as he watched Ryou's head drop weakly to his chest. His breathing was hard and his body trembled. But, Bakura wasn't done with him just yet.

He crawled behind Ryou, which made the boy just a bit nervous. Now what was he going to do? Suddenly, he felt his hair grabbed tightly and he was pushed down to face the mattress. His shoulders were twisted, but his arms stayed in place with the shackles holding them. "Aah! B-Bakura!" he whined. It almost felt like his arms were going to break. "Hurts! It hurts!"

But his cries went ignored. If anything, hearing his little light cry out in pain was music to Bakura's ears. Typical of a demon. He kept his head pushed down while he fondled with the button and zipper of his own jeans. Playtime was over. He was going to make Ryou scream even more. With his pants now off his waist, he positioned himself behind Ryou, before forcefully pushing himself inside the boy. Ryou's mouth opened, but no sounds came out. He was in bliss; complete bliss. Bakura smirked and leaned down to cup Ryou's chin.

"Must not hurt _too_ bad."  
Ryou just breathed shakily.

Bakura then started to thrust forward and thats when Ryou screamed, both in ecstasy and in pain. It felt so good to have this demon filling him, making him feel things he had never imagined. He started bucking his hips, completely abandoning the the pain in his arms. Skin pressing against skin, and moans escalating through the atmosphere. Both were lost in a world of fantasy. Bakura's thrusts became harder, rougher, faster. "Aah!" Ryou moaned as he hit the special spot in his body, making him see stars. The exercise was so intense, tears pricked at his eyes, and he didn't know whether he wanted Bakura to stop or keep going. Lust was more overpowering than pain, however, and he found himself begging for more.

Bakura could feel his limit drawing near and reached down under Ryou's delicate frame to pump his member in sync with his thrusts. It was almost too much. Ryou's moans were becoming harsh as he thrilled at the added stimulus. Bakura's other hand clawed at one of his hips leaving fresh marks behind; the marks of a demon. He thrusted faster, his deep brown eyes almost rolling to the back of his head. Ryou finally hit his climax as he came, splashing his seed over his abdomen and Bakura's hand. His tight walls milked the spirit of his essence as well and he released inside of the boy. Ryou could almost feel the heat of it emanating inside him as his body collapsed, exhausted from the intimate experience. Bakura pulled out of him and looked at his little light. His body hung like a puppet due to the shackles.

Feeling sorry for him, he removed the binds and lied Ryou down gently on the cot. He cradled him in his arms and kissed him on the forehead. Ryou smiled warmly.

"So, what game shall we play tomorrow?" Bakura asked.  
Ryou sighed and thought for a moment. "Hide and seek?"  
"Ooh, I'd enjoy playing that!" He sounded almost _too_ happy to play it.  
"But this time, you'll be it."  
Bakura laughed. "I think I'll look forward to how you'll punish me when you find me."

Ryou giggled and snuggled closer to Bakura's chest before letting sleep overtake him. Bakura yawned and soon, his world dissipated into dreams as well. Even demons need their sleep.


End file.
